


Cat Got Your Tongue?

by Arghnon



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Can I make it anymore obvious?, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Clothed Sex, Collars, M/M, Maybe OOC because I was more focused on the dirty stuff, Nagi has a catboy kink, Oversized Shirts, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Yamato is a catboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 06:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arghnon/pseuds/Arghnon
Summary: Next morning, he wakes up to something much heavier than a slim stray cat on his chest. No, what he finds is a full-grown stark naked man snoring quietly on top of him. With glasses on. And cat ears. Plus a tail.There is no mistaking it. The naked man is the cat he took in the night before.(Nagi is your local thirsty weeb who gets his cat boy fantasy and doesn't know what to do about it)





	Cat Got Your Tongue?

**Author's Note:**

> Mmm not feeling particularly confident with this one but I'm putting out there anyways. 
> 
> This is pure porn. There's an intro but like even that is about 80% foreplay.
> 
> Would like to thank noticemegenpai for uh enabling my cat boy loving ass.

Seeing any cat caught in the rain always tugged at Nagi's heart. But one mewling weakly, curled up against his back door to get as much of the heating leaking out from his kitchen? One with absolutely adorable markings around its eyes making it look like it's wearing glasses? Well, how could he resist?

He had brought the cat in and toweled it off. It mewled weakly as he rubbed the rainwater out of it’s fur. Then he put out some food and water, bringing the cat close to the spare bowls and observing closely as it ate. The cat purrs hungrily as it gorges itself on the food. It probably had been starving the entire time it was out in the rain. He pets the now dry fur. The cat arches its back with the movement of his hand. 

It is nice having another living being in his empty apartment. Even if said being is a hungry stray cat. The cat finishes its food and starts rolling its head against the heated tile floors of the kitchen. It stretches and wriggles, trying to find the best position to lay on. It settles on half its side and half on its back. The cat looks up at Nagi, large green eyes staring at him. It lets out a mew.

Maybe a pet would be nice.

First he has to ensure it didn’t have a sad owner waiting for it to come home somewhere. He lets it sleep in his bed as he browses online for any missing cat adverts within the area. Satisfied he can keep the cat, he starts the most important task: shopping. 

Sleek elegant collars, fun food bowls decorated in fishbones, cat towers and toys. He gets everything a cat could ever need or want. He makes sure he gets some exclusive Kokona branded stuff as well. He is adamant even domesticated felines can appreciate the true wonder that is MagiKona. He is about to start his spree on cat costumes (they had one of Kokona’s Season 3 ultimate form AND the evil villain of the second arc in Season 5) when he hears a soft chirp.

The cat stretches out and paws at the duvet. He coos at it as it walks towards him. It nuzzles into him and he is too weak to the press of its nose against his side. He shuts his laptop and puts it away. He pats his stomach and the cat takes it as a signal to sleep on top of it. 

He sleeps well that night, satisfied with his day and delighted to start his new life with his pet cat.

Next morning, he wakes up to something much heavier than a slim stray cat on his chest. No, what he finds is a full-grown stark naked man snoring quietly on top of him. With glasses on. And cat ears. Plus a tail. 

There is no mistaking it. The naked man is the cat he took in the night before.

He wants to scream for multiple reasons. One being the naked (and honestly attractive) stranger napping on him but also because one of the cat ears twitch cutely as the man rubs his face into his chest, arms hugging tighter around Nagi. And also the man is naked. Nagi has to admit that he has a very nice ass and that specific admission is taking too much of his current brain space. Brain space he needs to process how he woke up into a cat boy doujinshi reality.

The man shifts on top of him and suddenly he can feel a relatively intimate organ gracing his thigh. The squeak he makes is enough to wake the stranger. 

The man groggily lifts his head. His sharp green eyes are hidden behind his glasses. He blinks slowly as if to wipe the haze of sleep from his vision. After rubbing the leftover grit from his eyes with a free hand, he smiles at Nagi wide and easy. 

“Thanks for getting me out of the rain,” the man says. His voice lilts at the end of his sentences, “The name is Nikaidou Yamato.”

“Nice to meet you. I am Rokuya Nagi,” he responds because it is polite to introduce yourself even when freaking out about the magical cat stranger you accidentally took in. He doesn’t realize that he has started to scratch Yamato’s head until the man leans into it. He can hear a rumbling noise vibrating against his abdomen. It is a purr. The man  _ purrs _ .

“ _ Amazing _ ,” he whispers to himself in awe.

Yamato nuzzles into him again then he falls back to sleep, still purring. The man is heavy and far too warm. His glasses even dig into his skin but Nagi still lays there unmoving. Even when he starts to sweat underneath Yamato's body heat, he is still reluctant to leave. He could have laid there all day, petting the soft hair and listening to the purrs vibrating through his chest but he gets up eventually to answer the door.

Yamato seems too tired to be woken up a second time. He leaves him snoring in his bed as he receives his delivery. He signs off the order and lays the heavy box on the floor in the middle of the living room. After getting showered and dressed, he returns to the package. He stares at it, contemplating his current situation.

He wonders if the Anime Gods and Kokona have decided to bless him with one of his favourite fantasies, hence the handsome cat man in his bed. Or perhaps they are punishing him for a crime unknown to him and attractive cat megane is a part of the elaborate punishment. Either way, one other thought dominates his mindspace currently:

What is he going to do with all the cat stuff he bought?

He opens the box and examines his online haul. The box is filled to the brim with toys, costumes, treats and collars. A particular velvet collar catches his eye. Unbidden his mind answers his own question for him with an image of Yamato with the collar on. It would be a thick band of black wrapped around his neck, the material shifting under the light with the movement of his Adam’s apple. The silver tag attached is the traditional tag found on pet collars. It would have the name of the pet, Yamato, on it and on the other side of it will have his owner’s name which would be Nagi-

He doesn't get to go down that dangerous road. He's interrupted by a grunt. Yamato stretches at the doorway of the bedroom. His hair is mussed up and his ears are flicking here and there. His tail almost drags behind him. He is still not wearing any clothes.

"Y-Yamato, I am unsure if you are aware of human customs," Nagi says, "We do not usually walk around in such a state of undress. Would you please put on some clothes?"

Yamato acknowledges him with a hum as he continues to stretch, trying to unwind the knots from his cat nap. Nagi watches toned muscles move beneath smooth skin. He is a very attractive man and Nagi realizes he may be in a lot of trouble at this rate.

"I don't have any clothes," he answers callously. He is far more interested in the box of goods in front of Nagi. He moves to sit and Nagi tries his best not to look anywhere near his crotch area as he places himself across from him.

He is unsuccessful.

As if fate was not done toying with him yet, Yamato's eyes widen and reaches for that cursed velvet collar. He watches him wrap it around his neck, fingers holding the back of it and that damned silver tag glinting against the light.

"Does this count as clothing?" Yamato teases. It's horrendous how good he looks in it. He tilts his head in what is surely faux innocence, baring the length of his neck. The tag taps against his skin. It dangles right above the dip of his collarbones. Nagi swallows dryly.

"I will get you a shirt."

Of course, he couldn't focus on the task at hand because of everything Yamato is and doing and gets whatever shirt is at the top of whatever drawer he opens first. Of course said shirt is the limited edition Summer 2016 MagiKona Cat Rescue Event shirt which he couldn't get in any other size except XXL. So now the attractive cat man is pawing around his apartment in a pet collar and an oversized shirt practically sliding down his shoulder. 

Nagi sits stiffly on the sofa as he watches his every movement. It would be funny how much worse the shirt is compared to when Yamato was just walking around naked if it were happening in some manga and not in Nagi's house. The collar of the shirt is so loose it shows off his defined collarbones and cleavage. The length of it is just barely decent but the way the ends brush the tops of his thighs is almost equally inappropriate. 

Yamato bends over slightly to admire his anime figurines. This would be where Nagi launches into an hour long lecture on how he retrieved the figurine, the story arc of that particular character and the quality of the craftsmanship of the merchandise. But he can’t even remember the name of the scantily clad anime girl Yamato is currently admiring. He is more focused on how that damned shirt does almost nothing to hide Yamato's bare ass when his tail is curled upwards. 

And Nagi is trying so very hard to not get  _ hard _ . 

Yamato goes through each shelf, bending lower and lower. The arch of his back deepening more and more as he descends. Nagi finally snaps when he reaches the bottom shelf, going on to his hands and knees, his tail lifting the shirt even higher exposing everything. Nagi stands abruptly and says some form of apology before near running to his room.

He falls face first into his bed clutching a pillow to his face. He hates the automatic groan that slips from him at the contact of his desperately hard cock against his duvet. He groans again, frustrated this time.

He loves flirting with women. They are beautiful Goddesses deserving of only love and happiness and he is more than willing to be the man to provide it. But when they flirt back? He crumbles. He doesn't know how to receive the same attention he doles out. And it is even worse with men since he has little to no experience with any. Almost all had avoided him, intimidated by his beauty and jealous of his handsomeness. 

So no, he doesn't know how to handle all the teasing and flirting Yamato is clearly doing. Or the heat bursting through him, that urge to touch and hold and bring closer. He wants to be bold and follow through with these desires because if anything, he always tries to be honest with his feelings. But he feels too overwhelmed, too anxious and inexperienced.

He has his absolute fantasy prowling around his flat. A handsome man with a great body and cute cat ears and tail. It's every cat boy manga he has ever owned come to life. A literal wet dream turned reality. He should be whisking him into his bed and romancing him but instead he is hiding in his bedroom, pathetically hard and afraid to even speak to the man.

Who knew having his dreams come true would be a total nightmare?

He hears the door creak open and panics. He fumbles to sit up against his headboard, covering the obvious tent in his dress pants with his pillow. 

"This is where you went. Are you hiding from me?" Yamato asks from the doorway. He practically saunters into the room.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"You see, I was going to put on some clothes this morning but then I found something really interesting." He crawls towards him. Nagi gulps when he removes the pillow from his grasp, exposing how hard he is already.

"That's when I decided I wanted to thank you for taking me in," he purrs. He is so close, his hot breath tickling his ear. A warm hand strokes down his arm and Nagi shivers.

"You really should hide your porn better."

Nagi's face explodes into a pink blush made worse when Yamato chuckles at his expense. He remembers all the cat boy doujinshi he's bought and hid tucked away beneath his clothes in his dresser, all of the  _ things _ that happen in them and how distressingly similar his current scenario is. His cock twitches.

Yamato pulls away to face him fully. His tail swings in excitement and his eyes are shining in the dim light of his room.

"Would you let me thank you, Master?" 

He thinks he should be embarrassed by how excitedly he nods, unable to speak lest he moans instead of saying words. Or how that ‘Master’ rolling off his tongue sends a shiver down his spine. He didn't think he could get any harder but he definitely proved himself wrong.

Yamato kisses him. It is surprisingly soft and gentle, a contrast to the teasing from before. He straddles his thigh and works on the buttons of his vest. 

The kisses get heavier as the vest comes off and he undoes his tie as quick as he can. His hands fumbling with the feeling of Yamato's lips moving against his. He helps the large shirt off of Yamato, leaving him bare except the collar around his neck. He feels Yamato's arms wrap around his waist and pull him closer. He grinds reflexively when his crotch presses against his knee.

He grips one of Yamato's shoulders and digs his other hand into his hair. He tugs at the strands when his mouth is invaded by Yamato's tongue. His hand travels up until he reaches an ear. Careful, he thumbs the base of it gently.

Yamato makes a noise into his mouth, pressing closer. He becomes braver and pinches it, dragging his fingers against the soft fur. Yamato pulls away with another amazing sound. He rubs harder at the silky ears and the sound comes out again, louder. Yamato is moaning, grinding against him.

Nagi can't believe it. It's just like the doujinshi say. 

Yamato’s face is flushed red as he leans into Nagi's touch. His eyes are hooded and hazy, looking up at him, almost begging. The worst and best of it all is the hardness burning hot against his thigh. The heat of it is distracting yet the sight of Yamato's open mouth letting out sweet moans is equally entrancing. 

Nagi adds another hand, numbly, to play with the other ear earning a twitch of his hips. He scratches his nails against Yamato's scalp and his body arches. He's so responsive to every touch Nagi gives him, noises falling from his lips with every grind. He can't stop watching, he could do this forever.

Yamato kisses him again, this time slick and biting, his fangs catching onto Nagi's bottom lip. He sucks on his tongue to swallow his hitched breaths. He runs his hands under Nagi's shirt. He bunches it up near his collarbone, palming his chest. He lets it fall back into place before working on the buttons one by one. He moves downward, mouthing at Nagi's collarbone, his solar plexus, his abdomen.

He sucks at the skin right before the trail of blonde hair that disappears beneath his slacks. Nagi watches on helplessly as he descends further until his lips just brush the straining bulge between his legs. He pecks it before pulling away just to watch Nagi's hips thrust into empty space.

"So impatient," he laughs, hot breath fanning against his crotch.

Nagi pinches his ears in response earning a quiet whine. Nagi eyes how his back arches even further, raising his ass higher into the air. His tail sways temptingly.

"Be good," Nagi tries to say but it comes out more desperate and breathy than he would have liked. Though really, he's proud he can say anything at this point. 

Regardless Yamato stops his teasing. He licks a stripe up his cock through the material of his trousers. He mouths wet against the cloth, sure to leave a stain. Not that Nagi particularly cares at the moment when such wonderful heat is pressing against his dick. That's a problem for future Nagi to figure out. Present Nagi would like to enjoy the slim fingers finally unzipping his pants. 

The feeling is so much better than before. Only the thin cotton of his boxers separate his dick from Yamato's wonderful mouth. He sucks at the tip through the cloth, pressing his tongue to where pre has started to leak from the head of his cock, worsening the damp spot already there.

Nagi groans and tugs on Yamato's ears. He rocks his hips into his mouth, trying to get as much of his clothed cock into that wet warmth. He continues petting the ears, listening to Yamato moan against his dick. He lets another hand wander down his arched spine. It's ridiculous how flexible Yamato is. His chest presses almost flat to the floor and his ass raised upwards. Nagi squeezes what he can of his asscheek. 

He watches Yamato's tail jolt at the attention. He wonders if the mangas he has read were true. They were right about cat ears so they must be right about other things as well. 

He holds the tail in a light grip and strokes upwards. The reaction is immediate. Yamato moans loudly and sucks harder around him. His ass jerks upwards into nothing. Nagi rubs gently where skin and fur meet and earns another thrust of Yamato's hips. Yamato's hands rub at Nagi's thighs. His licks are getting desperate.

Nagi continues rubbing at the base of his tail. His finger starts prodding at Yamato's entrance. Yamato whines helplessly, his hips rocking backwards demanding more. Nagi pulls at his hair. It forces his head backwards, dragging his face from between Nagi's legs.

He looks like a wreck. Saliva and pre drip from his swollen lips. A string of either, Nagi can't tell, connects his mouth to the mess he's made of Nagi's boxers. His eyes are wet and pleading. His cheeks shine red and his hair is plastered against his face with sweat. 

Nagi barely slips the tip of his finger past his rim. He tightens his grip around Yamato's tail and hair and pulls.

Yamato moans strangled, arching violently and body trembling. He comes untouched, his hips rocking wildly. His fingers claw into Nagi's skin. Nagi watches fascinated at Yamato's face the entire time.

Nagi lets go when the tension starts to bleed out of Yamato's body. Yamato buries his face into Nagi's stomach, his hips still twitching weakly from the orgasm. Nagi can feel the heat of his cheeks on his skin. He laughs and strokes down his back, trying to comfort him.

"Is my dear kitten embarrassed?" He asks. All he gets is a muffled whine. He laughs again. He finds it cute how his tail now curls around his leg shyly.

"Do not be embarrassed, dear Yamato. You were adorable," Nagi adds. 

Yamato stiffens and removes himself from Nagi. All Nagi can process is Yamato's glare before his world shifts and he's suddenly lying on his back. His boxers are ripped from him, exposing his hard dick to the cold air. He has no time to adjust before Yamato swallows him entirely. 

He tosses his head back with a groan, gripping tightly onto Yamato's hair as he starts furiously sucking him off. Yamato bobs his head at a rapid pace, hands playing with whatever he can't reach. Nagi loses himself entirely to the delicious sensation of Yamato's mouth. He fucks into it helplessly, his hips moving of their own accord to go deeper. 

Yamato moves his head in time with the thrusts, moaning and sucking sloppily around his cock. Nagi doesn't even think when he presses Yamato's head flat into his crotch. His dick twitches deep inside his mouth as he comes down his throat.

He slumps bonelessly against the mattress, his softening cock slipping from Yamato's lips. He watches dazedly as a trail of come drips from the corner of his mouth. Yamato wipes at it with a finger. He smirks at him before he laps at the white liquid and sucks around it. He lets the finger in deeper all the way up to the knuckle. He drags it from his mouth with a loud pop. Nagi's dick makes a valiant effort to harden again. 

"Thank you for the milk, Master," he purrs. Nagi is sure that is a line from one of his mangas.

He wishes he could go again at that moment. There's so much more he wants to do but he is exhausted. Yamato seems to sense as much and pulls off Nagi's pants and boxers fully. He curls up on Nagi's chest just like Nagi found him this morning. His glasses once again dig into him and again Nagi can't bring himself to care. Instinctually he pets Yamato like a habit already formed in a day. 

"Good night, Nagi," is what he hears before he closes his eyes. He falls asleep to the warm weight on his chest and the rumble of Yamato's purrs.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to think they end up living together and Yamato cooks for the both of them.
> 
> And Yamato never wears pants and plays with the toys as a cat and Nagi brings him around town in his cat form.


End file.
